So young
by Sydg
Summary: It's my first Cold Case fanfiction so please, be cool with me . This story speaks about a teenager killed in 1998... If you wish to learn more, I let you read my fanfiction !
1. Chapter 1

The young woman was wandering through Philadelphia's streets. Blond, brow-eyed, she was only wearing a simple flaming red nightgown which contrasted with her pale skin. Her swollen face and the numerous scratches she had all over her body made her violently suffered but she had to hold on. The issue was too important; at least, for the kid she was holding close to her. She took Hillside Terrace, walked cross River Road and ran to a squat to take refuge in it. It was nearby the railway line. The place wasn't welcoming at all but here, she would be safe for the moment, a moment to get her breath back. She moved through the corridor, the empty looks of the drug addicts were following her movements, and then, she found an empty room in which she found a blanket. She let herself slide along the wall and closed her eyes for a moment, staying attentive to the smallest suspect noise. He was close. Very close. And he wasn't the kind of person who will let her alone, especially after what she had just discovered.

"My God...please, let me reach my destination..." she thought while the baby began wriggling and crying.

The mother opened her eyes and looked anxiously at the baby and rocked him, hoping she will manage to calm her down. But it didn't work, and it made the tension she had accumulated these last hours grew up.

"Please, please, stop crying.....it's not the good time..."she begged her.

She was about to burst into tears. She was at the other side of the town, she couldn't go where she wanted to and she hadn't got a phone. She sighed heavily, stood up and undertook to leave this slum. He wouldn't be long before he found her. Besides, footsteps were echoing in her direction, making her heart beat very quickly. She suddenly felt nauseous. This smell, she recognized it. He was here. How could he find her so rapidly? She was next to the exit when she heard a cry. She gathered all her remaining strength to start running again.

For about fifteen days, Lilly Rush's apartment was upside down. In fact, she was repainting fully her apartment, which was considered too simple by her psychiatrist who came to visit her few weeks ago.

"I don't understand how you can live in this apartment, detective Rush. It is...so gloomy! You clear up squalid cases all days. When you come back home after your day at the police station, you find yourself in a place as sad as your closed cases. Use colors, for God's sake!" She told her.

"I don't know why the colors of my apartment will have an effect on my behavior, doctor." Lilly retorted, staring coldly at the doctor. "Secondly, I thought you were put in charge of signing this piece of paper so that I could go back to work!" she added.

"You are not ready Lilly" doctor Samantha Weiss answered in a quiet voice. "Contrary to what you think, this advice is a part of your therapy. If you want to go back to work as you say so often, I want you to make more attractive your house"

That's why she was in this situation. All of this because of a nasty piece of paper! Although she was unhappy with her psychiatrist's decision at first (the doctor had wanted to see the samples to make sure her patient had chosen vivid colours), Lilly was now delighted with this idea she had firstly estimated ridiculous. Furthermore, the young woman was very proud because she realized the housework by herself. Obviously, her team mates offered to help her, but she refused. The idea of being alone with Scotty scared her. Since the hostage-taking in which she had been hurt, she couldn't find the friend she has known. Scotty has really changed, he took care of her much more than usual. And she refused this possibility.

On this Monday, November the 22nd , 2007, Lilly was finishing to put the coating on her walls in order to protect the ochre yellow paint that now decorated her living room's walls. Her hair was tight in a very flowing bun and she was wearing overalls. The young woman was barely listening to the midday news. Still bad news. Starvation,terrorism...She was wondering what the society looked like in 50 years. Especially if the situation was getting worse. A feline presence rubbed her right leg and got her out of her reverie.

"Hey! You were supposed to stay in the bedroom, weren't you?"

The only answer she received was an affectionate,small kick from the one-eyed cat, what made her laugh while a little cat was appearing.

"I've understood, pigs! It's lunchtime!"

She walked toward the kitchen, opened a cupboard in which there was cat food. While she put the plate with food on the floor, she heard someone drumming against her door violently. She frowned, went toward the door and opened it. She remained silent because of her surprise. Right in front of her, Christina was standing. She seemed extremely weak and held a baby in her arms.

"Lilly, help me" she begged.

Lilly Rush didn't have time to answer. Christina gave her the child before she felt on the ground, she was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, « pediatric nephrology service », Thursday, December**** 24th 1998**.

On this Christmas Eve, Caitleen McKennitt was unenthusiastically strolling along the pediatrics service corridor in which she was working for 2 months now. And this because of a chronic disease. She sighed in irritation, she stared at the kids who were walking with their parents. She would have liked that hers come to visit her today, but unfortunately, her grandmother just broke her collarbone. Though she was 12, she was surprisingly small for her age. The doctors had explained to her that her size was normal for someone who suffered from a kidney disease, but she will, probably, grow up after the operation.

« Caitleen ? You know you should dress a little more »

The little girl jumped. The nurse on duty, Elizabeth, was standing in front of her, half serious, half smiling. She gave Caitleen a pink cardigan. She put it on, unmotivated.

« Aren't you warmer with it? »

« Oh, it's okay, I'm not a kid anymore! »

« I see that you're always grumpy! Well, if you like, they give gifts in the main room »

« I've stopped believing in Santa Claus for a long time» she said aggressively.

« All I'm asking is to live like a normal child! »

« You'll have this chance, I promise »

« I don't know how I can get better, my case is getting worse every day and I'm not at the beginning of the waiting list! » Caitleen retorted staring at the nurse. « Moreover, I hate the idea that someone has to die in order me to live! »

« Caitleen, life is full of injustice. If one of your parents or your brother could have given you one of their kidneys, they would have done it. »

« But Angie agreed… »

« You have to understand that only the close relatives are allowed to undergo on an operation… » The nurse interrupted her, and she starting again gently. « Furthermore, the transplanted organ doesn't always match when it comes from your parents, so imagine your cousin's reaction if it doesn't work.»

« She'll be mad at me?»

« No, but I think that she'll be very upset if the transplantation doesn't work. Medicine makes real progress these last years, but not enough for the second circle of your family to help you. As soon as you have your new kidney, you'll fell back to life. Well…what about a visit to Gina's? Tomorrow is a great day for her, and as she'll be in a sterile room right after the operation, you couldn't see herfor a long moment. »

The little girl stared at the nurse and nodded briefly. Both of them went toward the west wing of the pediatric service.

« You can stay here until 9pm, at the latest » the nurse added when they arrived in front of a door whose little window let a ray of light passed. « But you have to be back in your room in order me to take care of you. Are you sure you'll find the way back to your room? »

« No problem, don't worry about me! Since I'm here, I know all nooks and crannies! » Caitleen answered seriously, which made Elizabeth smile.

This kid _always_ astonished her. As soon as she knew she was going to be dialyzed, the young girl demanded a peritoneal dialysis, riskier but less difficult than a classical hemodialysis, because this one was generally done when the patient was sleeping. In that way, she was able to keep studying, almost as a normal child. But 2 months ago, she had been admitted in emergency because her health had suddenly degraded.

« Well, I go back to work, don't forget… »

« If I need you, I call you, I know ! » Caitleen sighed while the nurse was moving away. When the little girl opened the door, she saw a teenager who turned her back. She was sobbing.

« Hey, what's wrong? »

The young girl didn't answer. Caitleen approached slowly and put her hand on the shoulder of the friend she had met 2 months ago. She considered her as a member of her family. Feeling a familiar contact, Gina, who was lying in her bed, turned round. Her green eyes expressed all distress she felt.

« You're scared about tomorrow, that 's it » Caitleen asked.

« No »

« Stop lying! If you're not scared, why are you crying? »

« I see that you're still so a skilled psychologist » Gina answered smiling while she was sitting straight in her bed. « Yes I'm scared…Scared I won't wake up ».

« But you know that everything's gonna be alright! At least, you could get out of this damn place. I know I'll get out of here dead »

« What a pessimistic speech! », her speaker answered and burst out laughing. « I do the solemn bet that you'll finish better than me… »

When the nurse put the organic waste from the surgery in the bin she had just attended 4 hours before, she fearfully discovered the dead body of Gina Scott.

Monday, November 22nd 2007, Philly Police Department.

For about 4 hours, detective Scotty Valens was trying to write the Rosie Monroe case report. Although it was apparently a plain case, the investigation was particularly difficult for the team. 21-year-old Rosie Monroe was found dead, hung at a massive pipe at the junction of Woodland and the 58th street. Three weeks ago, her parents had reported her as a missing person. The culprit, a friend of her mother, couldn't bear her husband's misbehaviour with the young woman, and had taken her revenge on her. Scotty sighed, People DO become more and more crazy with the time. And this state of mind was about to get worse within the next years.

« Hey Valens ! What about a snack with Jeffries and I? Today, I'm paying! »

He was lost in his thoughts. Then, the young Latino gave a start when he heard a hoarse voice behind him. He turned on his chair and found himself in front of Nick Vera the ghost of a mocking smile on his face.

« You're still asleep! What does she look like this time? Tall? Dark-haired woman? « Curvaceous? » Athletic? »

« You can't let it go, Vera? You should know that all Latinos aren't hot-blooded! So, what's up? »

Nick asked him again if he wanted to go with them, with a mocking tone.

« Do we have something to celebrate? »

« Why? Can't I invite my buddies? »

« You've never been good at poker, Nick, and I know when someone doesn't tell me the truth. Come on, tell me everything…I bet that your little nurse is on it! »

To answer this, Vera simply put his hand in his jacket's pocket and took a case out of it. Inside was a ring.

« When are you going to propose to her?»

« Tonight. I'd like to find a nice place to propose to her, but I don't know a good place for that! »

« And you thought that your colleagues would tell you their secret places? Sorry man, but you'll have to find it by yourself! »

« Come on! Be nice with your friend! »

« Excuse me….Is it the cold case section ? »

The two men stopped talking for Scotty's relief and turned over. A girl in her twenties was facing them, holding preciously a booklet. Scotty was the first to talk.

« That's right…May I help you, miss? »

« McKennitt. My name is Caitleen McKennitt. I'd like you to solve my friend's murder…Her name was Gina Scott. »

« I do remember this case. Newspapers dealt with it for a while. But, miss McKennitt, we need more than a simple request to reopen the case. Do you have more information?» Nick asked.

« I think I do.» The young woman answered. « It's Gina's diary »

« Where did you find it ? » Valens asked taking the object from Caitleen's hands.

« Gina gave me it, a couple of days before she died. In the past, I didn't find it useful to give you it, but… »

« But? »

« I found out that Gina had an affair with the surgeon who had had to operate us. Of course, she didn't tell his real name, but I recognize him because of the description. I marked the page. »

« Why are you only coming now? » Vera asked.

« Look, I was just a kid back then…A kid who suddenly lost her best friend and to whom the doctors gave a kidney which wasn't suppose to be for her. Since Gina's death, I can't sleep… »

A hour later, detectives Scotty Valens and Nick Vera were in a corner of the archives, leaning against the edge of a table on which a box dated from January, 4th 1999 was lying. Inside, the two men found a photo of the green-eyed teenager. Dark-haired girl, medium hair, the young girl seemed to shine with happiness. A thin shirt was with the photo.

« Gina Scott, 14 » Scotty said reading the few elements of the case. She was an in-patient in Philadelphia Children's Hospital. The nurse on duty was the last person, who saw her on December, 24th 1998. She was about to undergo a kidney transplantation the day after. Her body was found near the garbage cans of the establishment. »

« Do we know how she died? »

« Strangulation. The victim had bruises on her face and her wrists. The coroner also found some pieces of skin under her fingernails. »

« Was this element used during the first investigation? »

« The coroner tried to find a match with the DNA, unfortunately, the nineties technology wasn't the same as now. »

« Did they find the weapon which was used? »

« No. According to the former detectives who were on that case, Gina Scott might have been killed by a really thin cable, or something like that. »

« Well, I think this investigation is going to be particularly difficult. » Nick sighed, closing the file before adding mischievously « I think that Rush influences you a lot! »

« You really are talking nonsense! I was determined long before I met her! »

« I have absolutely no doubt! » his friend conceded. « But you must admit that she is a little bit strange. I would even say that sometimes she freaks me out! »

« You say that because you are completely afraid of her cats? » Scotty retorted with a grin on his face.

« No…It's not that…Well, ok, but who is not scared when he sees a three-leg cat and another one with only one eye ? » Nick admitted, balking. « And, how many detectives are sleeping with a photo of the victim they are working on, on their chest of drawers? »

**At the same time, Thomas Jefferson Hospital, Philadelphia**

Sitting in the waiting room of the ER, Lilly Rush was glancing nervously at her watch. She was waiting for 3 hours, 3 hours she was given a start when she heard footsteps coming toward the room. She sighed and glanced at the chair next to her. On it, was a baby basket that the hospital had lent to her. The baby was sleeping peacefully. "A healthy little girl", the doctor insisted when he auscultated her. The young woman raised the blanket on the child in order her not to get a cold. So many questions were passing through her mind.

« Miss Rush? »

This sound made her bring out of her torpor. Lilly rose her head and saw a young woman in a white coat. The dark-haired, green-eyed woman was about thirty. Despite her soft features, her face betrayed her anxiety. Rush felt her heart pounding violently in her chest while she hurried to take the baby and follow the doctor who invited her to go with her, far from the inquisitive ears.

« Doctor Jordan O'Riley. I'm sorry to come and see you so late but your sister's health forced me to do a more meticulous medical check-up than I am used to do. »

« What do you mean? »

« You should sit down … »

« She is dying, right? »

« The biological check-up is not really good: « urea at 10mmol/L, creatinine at 300mmol, phosphate alcaline at 110… » And the fibrin is really above the average. »

« What does it mean, doctor? »

« Unfortunately, I can't tell you more now: I miss the analysis of the pulmonary x-ray of your sister. Excuse me for a moment… »

The doctor turned toward the nurse who was giving her a big envelop.

Jordan O'Riley disappeared ten minutes and then came back to talk to Lilly. She was looking upset.

« I've just read the conclusions of the lung specialist. I'm sorry to tell you that so suddenly but…your sister suffers from a very developed broncho-pulmonary» cancer.»

« But that's impossible! Chris has never smoke a cigarette in her whole life! »

« Nevertheless, the results are here. Sometimes, there are cases where no smokers are affected by this kind of cancer. » The doctor softly explained. « I'm going to transfer Christina in the oncology service in order her to be subjected to more physical examinations, but I'm afraid it is too late. I'm really sorry. » She added in a sympathetic voice, putting her hand on the shoulder of the young detective. Lilly slumped on her chair, totally helpless.

**Monday, November 22th, 2007, Philadelphia Children Hospital, pediatric nephrology service, 3 :00pm**

The two agents were looking at another. They have been waiting near the reception desk for more than two hours and the doctor hasn't been here yet. Finally a nurse showed them a man who was going out of a child room, he was smiling and concentrated on a file in which probably some examinations results were. Valens and Vera rushed.

« Professor Cooper ? »

Giving up the file he was reading, he focused on the two agents. In his early forties, the nephrologist was dark-haired, green-eyed, self-confident, and was adopting a relaxed attitude. Exactly the kind of guys who should hang out every night with the young nurses of the hospital, Nick thought.

« Yes, it's me.»

« Philly P.D. I'm Detective Valens and this is my colleague, detective Nick Vera. » Scotty said while he was showing his badge and his partner was doing the same, « We'd like to talk to you about Gina Scott. »

« Laborious case…I had just finished my period as an intern. Gina was the very first patient I had to take care of. »

« If it doesn't bother you, we'd like to talk to you in a quieter place. »

Scotty asked.

He nodded to approve this request, the specialist led them to his office.

« How may I help you, sirs?» Eric Cooper asked while he was sitting in his leathered armchair. Then, he invited Nick and Scotty to sit down, waving at them. The two men obeyed and got their notebooks out of their jackets.

« Well, you have a pretty office… » Vera underlined, looking with expert eyes all over the room. « Can you explain to me where do these pieces of furniture come from? »

« I see you are an expert, detective Vera. »

« Enough to know that thiese pieces of furniture are really expensive. Really difficult to buy, even for a specialist like you. »

« If you really want to know, those are gifts from my patients. »

« What grateful people you have there, doctor Cooper…But, something tells me that you're not totally telling us the truth. »

« About what? »

« Oh, I don't know…I'd say…your attraction for young girls? »

« Are you suggesting that I may be a pedophile? »The nephrologist told calmly, leaning over his desk.

« I don't want to imply anything, I just interpret the proofs I have. It is proved that Gina Scott had a diary, like all girls of her age » the agent went on « A real source of information, those kind of copybooks, aren't they, Scotty? »

« I couldn't have said it any better! » his colleague answered, smiling before talking again in a most serious tone « We know Gina calls you explicitly as her lover. »

«This little bitch was agreeable! » Eric Cooper exploded angrily.

« She was only fourteen. As a doctor, you perfectly knew that the sexual majority is at fifteen. » Scotty coldly retorted.

The young detective had some difficulties to stay calm. Knowing that an adult had soiled the body of an under age person was horrifying for him.

« She teased you, right? How long did you resist to the temptation? A day? A month? »

« It's not what you think! »

« So explain to us clearly! » Valens exploded under the amused look of his partner.

Really, he liked this guy. Not surprising that he and Lilly formed an efficient team. Though they were complementary, the two young inspectors showed this ardour during the interviews and managed to destabilize more than a suspect.

« I don't know what happened to me…At this time, I was getting divorced with my wife who also worked in this hospital. Gina was a young girl but extremely mature for her age, so attentive, so sweet…"


End file.
